


Betrayal

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky oneshot, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't kiss Sharon. He feels like he's betraying someone. The question is, who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Civil War today and I just had to write some Stucky fluff because I'm trash.

Steve’s POV 

Sharon leaned in, but I couldn’t do anything. I felt like I was betraying someone, but I don’t know who. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” I whispered. Sharon nodded, looking upset, but it looked like she understood.”Well, you should get going.” She said. I nodded and grabbed the items out of her car and brought them over to ours.

“Why didn’t you kiss her?” Sam asked when I got back into the car. “I just couldn’t.” I said, putting the keys into the ignition. “Oh? And why is that?” Sam said. I started to drive. “I felt like...I was betraying someone. I don’t know.” I said. Sam hummed but he didn’t say anything. 

When I stopped the car, Sam and Bucky got out but before I could, Bucky got into the front seat. “Did you feel like you were betraying Peggy?” He asked quietly. “No. While I do think something could have happened between us, that hope left me when I went under. When I woke up, I knew I wouldn’t be able to be with her, and I was ok with it. She lived a good life.

Bucky nodded. “Then who do you think you were betraying?” He said, looking into my eyes. I stared back at him, trying to read his face. I still couldn’t believe he’s here. I thought I lost him. I will make sure I won’t lose him again. I will fight whatever I have to if it means I can keep him here. That’s when it clicked. 

“You.” I said. I closed my eyes, ready for the insults that were sure to come. But they never did. “Oh,” Bucky said. I opened my eyes and saw Bucky smiling at me. “You’re not mad?” I asked.

“Stevie, I fell off of a train for you. You broke the wall that Hydra set up in my mind. You started a war for me. I’m risking everything right now. Why? Because I love you.” Bucky said. He leaned in and I met him halfway.

His lips were soft. They moved with such precaution, almost as if he was scared I would break. I pulled back, holding Bucky’s face in my hands. “You know, gay marriage is legal in the U.S.” I said. “Maybe we should date first before we get married.” Bucky said, laughing slightly.

“Do we have to leave now?” I asked. “Yes, we do. We have a war to fight. When this is all over, we can be together.” I swallowed. Part of me wanted to believe him, but I knew that the probability that we both make it out of this is very slim. 

“Ok.” I said. Bucky kissed me one more time before he got out of the car. I don’t care what the cost is. I will make sure that he gets out of this alive.


End file.
